


One heck of a family

by thelightofdarkness



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelightofdarkness/pseuds/thelightofdarkness
Summary: A while back a bunch of ghost trashed the Guys in White experinental lab to save some of their brethren and found an infant in the lab. One ghost decides to adopt the babe and this is what happens.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Smoke was pouring out of the broken lab and in the midst stood a bunch of ghosts annoyed by the situation.

"You know, one of these days I really hope those idiots will learn to leave us alone." The ghost with grey skin, green eyes, pointed ears, black hair in a ponytail, and sharp teeth sighed. He was Ghostwriter.

"What do you expect from a bunch of ghost hunters?" The faceless being with red eyes dressed like an old investigator asked. He was Amorpho the shape shifting ghost.

"Now now my friends lets not fight between us we did what Clockwork asked of us and no one got hurt." The furry being with white fur and horns and an arm made of snow exclaimed joyfully. He was Frostbite the yeti clan chief.

At the side stood a ghost with the body full of stars on a moonless night and wore a ram helmet waiting to leave. He was Nocturne the dream ghost.

As Nocturne's patience was slowly fading his ears caught the sound of whimpering. Motioning for camarades to shut up he slowly made his way towards the source of the sound. And what he found shocked him.

There laying in the rubles layed a small human infant barely a few weeks old yet the child had the same ecto-energy a ghost would have.

As the child opened their eyes Nocturne knew that those sky blue orbs had managed to capture his core and wouldn't free him anytime soon.

"Please tell me you're not going to do what I think you're going to do." Sighed Ghostwriter knowing that his friend was planning something stupid.

"Right now this baby needs a doctor who knows what happened to them. I'll see about raising them later."

Nocturne tone left no room for discussion and all four of them headed towards the portal not knowing that this baby would change their lives and others for good.


	2. Chapter 2

_15 years later_

The alarm was ringing. It woke Danny up from another dream.

Danielle 'Danny' Phantom or Fenton in the human world was not ordinary at all.

First Danny was a girl but was confused for a boy due to her short hair and lack of chest. Only her principal and the school nurse knew apart from her family.

Second she wasn't exactly human. She was a halfa meaning she was half human half ghost. She was half dead ever since she was a baby.

Finally her father was Nocturne the dream ghost. He adopted her after finding her as a baby in an old GiW lab and has been raising her ever since.

She never knew her birth parents nor how she got her ghost powers but didn't care she had one big crazy family and that's all she needed.

Right now she was in the human world to continue her studies. It had taken a long debate with her father to let her go due to her sickness.

Did she forget to mention. She was diagnosed at the age of 4 with a new type of tuberculosis which tho not contagious there wasn't any cure so far.

Her family tried everything to stop it and are still searching so she wanted to experience a normal high school year without any trouble from her ghost side.

As she got ready for school she smiled remembering her dream. Dreaming for her meant seeing her dad and she always enjoyed those dreams. Before going she remembered to grab her letters for her family and her guitar and headed towards another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny's gender and disease are taken from A screwed over danny phantom fic check it out and comment


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic is kinda my own version of A screwed up Danny phantom but with a continuation

Okay so today is not my day Danny thought. Why was she thinking that you may ask? Let's recap shall we.

When she arrived at school she was ignored by everyone from the students body. Totally used to it.

Not feeling bothered she went on with her routine. She opened her locker and was greeted by her reflection. She simply smiled and put her letters and lunch knowing when the lunch bell rang the letters would be gone.

For you see her locker was the locker 724 known have belonged to Sydney Pointdexter a student who took his own life.

She had personally asked for this specific locker so she could keep in contact with Sydney and exchange knews with her family.

As she was headed to class she was stopped by the one person she really wished would ignore her.

"And where are you going Fenturd?"asked Dash Baxter the so called king of Casper high followed by some members of the rugby team.

"To class Dash. What do you want?"

"Well I couldn't help but notice your guitar. It would look so cool on me. So how about you lend it to me?"

"No can do. I got for my last birthday from my cousin." It wasn't exactly a lie since Ember did give it to her on her birthday.

As Danny tried to head to class she felt someone grab her shirt and shove her in a random locker.

As she looked up she saw Dash holding her guitar and closed the locker on her. She knows Lancer saw everything but wouldn't try to stop Dash.

So there she is trapped in a locker unable to use her powers due to being in the middle of an attack with enough blood to swim in it. She really hoped someone would pass by and help her.

* * *

Tatiana was really excited for her first day of school. True she was late but she had an appointment previously so no biggie.

As she made her way to the principal's office she stopped when she saw the blood coming out of a locker.

Curious she looked through the openings only to spot a teen no older than her wearing a shirt soaked with blood.

Looking up Danny saw a pair of eyes looking at her and weakly said:"h-help m-me p-p-please."

Not waisting a second Tatiana ran to find someone and thankfully found principal Ishiyama who was talking to the new counselor Penelope Spectra.

"Ma'am quick there is someone in a locker coughing blood and she looks worse for wear."

As quickly as she said those words Tatiana all but dragged the principal towards the locker with Spectra hot on their heels.

As they arrived at the locker both older women saw the blood and knew they had to act quickly. Not risking to wait Spectra quickly broke the lock with a round quick and dragged an unconscious Danny out while Ishiyama called an ambulance and asked for the security footage to shed some light on the situation. 

As all three of saw the footage a plan was being formed in Spectra mind. Soon the ambulance came and Spectra went with Danny to the hospital and Tatiana had gone to enact some revenge with Ishiyama close by.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. A look at Danny thoughts while in the hospital

Danny had spent a whole day in a coma like state thanxs to that idiot Dash. The doctors said if she had arrived by a few minutes late she would have been dead.

So imagine her surprise when she woke up in a hospital bed with her aunt Spectra, in her human disguise, with a worried look on her face. It didn't take a genius to know that the rest of her family knew of the incident.

The bigger surprise was the girl who visited her daily during her stay. Turns out she was the one who found her. Danny also learned that her savior, Tatiana she learned her name was later, had a severe case of biporarity, had hit Dash in the face and got her guitar back while principal Ishiyama had explained the situation to everyone. They instantly became friends.

Both he and Lancer were suspended from school. Dash for bullying while Lancer was on a no pay suspension for favoritism and lack of interference.

Paulina had tried to get proof from her but ended being kicked out by her aunt. Her uncle Amorpho visited when he could as a bird bringing her news from the outside.

Right now she was trying to prepare herself mentally for the chaos that would happen once she got out.

Usually her family liked to pop out to visit her when they could causing minor problems here and there. Now she was sure they would destroy the school and everyone in it if it weren't for her uncle Clockwork doing damage control here and there.

She had been warned by Amorpho to expect visits from everyone at any time so they could personally make sure she was fine.

Yep, once she got out things are gonna get crazy. And honestly she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
